


思量只有梦来去

by cinnabary



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 观看霍三之后的一个甜味短打2015.1
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 4





	思量只有梦来去

二刷霍三，还是被父子戏搞得心塞得不行，试着治愈一下自己。  
睡前戳个段子，万一做梦能梦见这两只呢。

＊

“你失去意识的时候一直叫着‘Ada’呢。”女孩把床边的椅子往前挪了挪，好奇地问：“那是什么意思？”

“我们通常用这个来称呼父亲，在不是特别正式的场合。”

那孩子睁大了长睫毛下棕色宝石似的眼睛，以五岁女孩特有的娇憨烂漫的口吻说道：“我想你一定很爱你的父亲，而他肯定也很爱你啦。”

躺在床上的金发精灵脸色更加苍白了。他的眼睛里有一会儿看上去蓄满了泪水，再多一点情绪就会决堤而下。他用柔和而悲伤的声音安抚那以为自己说错话而惊慌失措的人类女孩：“他曾经是很爱我的。”

“不过现在……已经不爱了。”

＊

“你告诉过我他很快就会醒过来！”

“是的，陛下……”

“很快！很快！五天的时间你至少能找些别的说辞！”

“我的王，我万分抱歉，但……”

“他的伤口一点也没有愈合！整夜发高烧！不停地做噩梦！再过几天他大概也不需要医师，可以直接送去曼多斯了！”

可怜的医生往后退了又退，一直缩到墙角，恨不得自己即刻变成透明的。没有人或精灵能直面瑟兰迪尔王的暴怒，特别是在他为自己受伤的宝贝儿子忧心不已的时候。

“陛下，请您小声一点。”所有人大气不敢出的当儿，只有病床边的年长女护士沉静地说：“您会吓到莱戈拉斯的。”

她把柔软的白色方巾放在银质水盆里打湿，换掉病人额头上已经沾染了热度的那一块。瑟兰迪尔沉沉叹了口气走到儿子床边，伸手轻轻摩挲着年轻精灵苍白消瘦的脸颊和无血色的嘴唇。重伤和疾病也没有损害他惊人的美丽，轮廓的精致秀丽一如往昔。此刻脸色白得近乎透明，长长的眼睫漆黑浓密，显出一种令人疼爱的脆弱和天真。

谁会相信，这样纤秀单薄的身躯，造物最杰出的作品，会是在战场上一往无前，以一当百，最勇敢的战士？

瑟兰迪尔从不为自己做过的选择后悔。若非如此，他早就被日复一日厚重起来的回忆拖垮。但是此刻他站在爱子病床前，多少年未曾有过的悔意汹涌着在他的每一条血脉中奔流。他后悔自己放手，后悔没有把这孩子牢牢锁在身边。他宁愿他是他永远捧在手心爱逾珍宝的绿叶，至少也好过此刻，面对一个游离在生死之间，虚弱不堪的莱戈拉斯。

他就那样凝视着儿子，连周围人何时悄悄退去都浑然不觉。 

“梵拉，你一定是在惩罚我……”他在床边的椅子上坐下，数天来的疲惫如同灭顶的潮水将他汹涌淹没，以至于从不在人前示弱半分的great king将脸庞无力地埋入爱子枕边柔软的被褥，唇边溢出一声破碎的叹息。黑暗的眼帘和脸颊的温软触觉带来久违的回忆，他在残酷的世界中跌跌撞撞一路失去，父亲，妻子，现在是他仅剩的孩子。他不知道这一次如果结局还是同样他是否能够承受得起。

直到现在他还记得在长湖镇低矮的人类居所中见到莱戈拉斯的那一刻。他的孩子躺在昏暗的房间角落一张窄小破旧的木板床上安静地闭着眼睛，脸色白得像冬天的雪。看得出为他处理伤口的人已经尽了最大的努力，但屋子里还是弥漫着一股冰凉的血腥气。

恐惧一霎那如同附骨之俎顺着脊椎爬满了血脉。瑟兰迪尔忘记自己站了多久才几乎是跌跌撞撞地扑到床边。他用颤抖的手尽量轻柔地抱起莱戈拉斯，小心避开从少年精灵胸口一直缠到腰际的纱布。梵拉啊，他的孩子那么轻，瘦得让他心碎。但是好在他还活着，虽然呼吸微弱得几乎听不到，但确实还在。

那一刻精灵王的眼泪几乎要流下来。漫长生命中他经历过许多比这更痛入骨髓的瞬间，却没有一次像这样是因为痛楚混杂着喜悦而湿了眼睛。

*

“那么，您让他活下来，就是为了再次从我面前把他带走吗？”

夕阳已顺着窗外的枞树枝条爬进室内，无人听见瑟兰迪尔那句喃喃低语。然而这时，躺在床上的单薄少年却不安地皱起眉头，苍白无血的薄唇微微开合，呢喃着无人能懂的话语。瑟兰迪尔长叹一声，将莱戈拉斯的手握进自己干燥温暖的掌心，想起埃尔隆德的话：“……刃上有毒……会让他不断在梦中经历自己最恐惧的事，直到被耗尽精神在睡梦中死去。如果他能醒来，一切都会好起来，但如果……我们能做的只有等……”

“我的孩子，到底什么事让你如此恐惧？”瑟兰迪尔压抑着满腔忧惧轻柔地亲吻着爱子的眉心，试图将自己的祝福传达给年轻的精灵，但就同过去一段时间以来的结果一样，他无法触碰到莱戈拉斯封闭的精神。

莱戈拉斯在他的亲吻下安静了片刻。有一会儿瑟兰迪尔以为他重新陷入了无梦的昏迷中，但年轻精灵脸上混杂着茫然和悲伤，吐出含糊的字句：“……Ada。”

瑟兰迪尔浑身一震，看到一颗很大的泪珠从年轻精灵长长的睫毛下渗出慢慢从脸颊滑落。

“Ada……Ada……”莱戈拉斯不安地辗转反侧，呼唤混杂着牵扯伤口的模糊呻吟。

“我不想走……下次……会……求你……别那样看我……求你……”年轻精灵断断续续在梦中哭得几乎哽咽，单薄的身体甚至微微痉挛起来。连续昏迷失血的身体已经极度虚弱，他的精神已经几乎无法支持。

“不管你在梦里看见什么，那不是真的。”金发精灵王轻抚着莱戈拉斯的头发，就像小时候哄这孩子入睡一般。“回来吧，我的孩子，回到我身边。我的绿叶，我的爱，我的……命运……”他的声音低沉而深情，饱含痛苦，就好像他不是万人之上的君王，只是个普通的深爱孩子的父亲。他并不知道莱戈拉斯能否听见自己的话，只是凭着一点微薄的希望做着绝望的尝试。恍然间他又回到了孤山一战后渡鸦岭昏暗的洞穴，当莱戈拉斯转身从他面前离开，他的心中同样呼喊着此刻的话语，甚至有时候他在夜深人静时会忍不住回想，如果自己真的说出那句“留下来，不要走”，结局是否会有一点不同。

“我还以为伟大的瑟兰迪尔王不会哭鼻子。”长久静寂里突然响起一个声音，轻得就像山涧里的一缕微风，瑟兰迪尔的心却在这缕风的吹拂下狂跳起来，对上那双清澈的蓝色眼睛。

精灵王小心地控制着嗓音，然而狂喜和激动仍然流露在颤抖的音调里：“我还以为高傲的绿叶王子这次也仍然准备抗旨不从。”

莱戈拉斯抽抽鼻子，露出一个有点羞怯又有点淘气的笑容，轻声道：“并不是每次。”

他的父亲注意到他的虚弱，起身打算去叫医生过来查看，衣袍一角却被一只骨骼纤秀的手虚虚抓在手里。他没忽略那一刻蓝色眼睛里闪过的惊惶和哀痛，重新坐下来抚摸着孩子的脸颊：“我的绿叶，你梦见了什么？”

莱戈拉斯似乎不太适应父亲这种过分亲昵的语调，好像他还只有三百岁或者更小。但在他来得及控制自己之前，他已像幼猫一般无限眷恋亲昵地用脸颊磨蹭着父亲宽大温暖的掌心，借此抗拒梦境的冰冷：“我……我梦见您……您不再爱我了，要我……永远不要回来……”

一瞬间他又是那夜里被雷电惊吓的年幼的孩子，将带着泪痕的脸颊依偎在父亲怀中寻求安慰，而他确实也获得了安慰，在精灵王有力的臂弯里。

“为了保护人类和兽人单打独斗，把自己弄得差点去曼多斯确实值得责罚，但我敢肯定没有到你梦见的地步。”瑟兰迪尔用嘴唇厮磨着年轻精灵的耳尖调笑，旋即又敛去笑意，直视着那霜蓝色的眼睛：“而且我能发誓，它永远不会发生。”

碧色眼眸轻敛，在怀中人的脸颊上落下郑重一吻。我将以我生命的所有年岁来爱你……从你出生的那一刻直到时间尽头，永不止息。

这句话并未出口，然而蓝眼睛的精灵却奇迹般地听见了。他撑起身体在父亲的脸颊上回应了一个同样的吻，然后在他的王惊讶又欣喜的神色里露出温暖的笑意。

——我也一样。


End file.
